


War Trash

by oldwang



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldwang/pseuds/oldwang
Summary: 這是個關於時間之戰，以及它的戰廢品的故事。同時也將映證一段美麗的友誼，以及其中一方如何用盡一生釋懷。但要注意的是敘述者極為不可靠。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	War Trash

我想說一個故事，是從我的一個患者那聽來的。雖然這樣轉述多少有些違背職業倫理，但在生命的尾聲，我還是希望能有個機會，讓我好好講述這個故事。

男人是我的患者，他預約了五次療程，前三次都只坐在沙發上，什麼也沒說，就像參加匿名戒酒協會的馬修史卡德，不過與卜洛克的小說的唯一差別是我男人之間沒有人說話，我們都是只聽不說的人。

我很了解這種人，人們來到這裡無非是有話想說，但會到這裡來，也多是不知從何開口。

等待也沒有其他竅門，好比料理一鍋淡菜，唯一能做的就是靜置，等牠打開，或者在許久之後，明白牠死在堅硬的殼裡，已無從開口。

在這個小小的診間裡，男人付錢給我，我付錢給房東，真要說的話，這也稱得上是交流。

當面談進入第四次，男人再度坐在慣常待的位置，同一個姿勢，同一個位置，他把自己安放在那個空間，然後等待。但那天跟往常有那麼點不同，在與男人面談前，我的上一個個案是個打過韓戰的華人老先生，老先生帶了本小說給我，希望我能讀一讀，也許是礙於口語表達，老先生一言一語都是碎片化的單詞，很難從他的隻字片語裡拼湊出指引，於是他帶了哈金的《戰廢品》來，要我用別人的故事來理解他。

這也許也像是我現在做的，說的是那個男人的故事，卻也藏著我自己在裡頭。

又說得多了些，讓我們回到男人身上。

那個午後，我把書隨意擱在辦公桌前，就在我那盞綠色的桌燈旁，男人留意到這本小說，我猜想他是在進到我辦公室的那一刻，就掌握注意到這一切。男人推開門時會習慣性地打量整個空間，留意鏡向與倒影間的細節，這樣的特質在情報員身上很常見，男人提得再怎麼少，習慣和舉止也能透漏他的真身。

男人坐在我對頭，我倆隔著一張咖啡桌，在這個距離裡，他眼中的血絲清晰可見，眉眼帶著濃濃的倦意，視線卻停在我桌上的這本書。

這是他第一次在這個場域裡，袒露自己的一絲絲興趣，於是我開口：「你讀過這本小說嗎？」

男人搖頭。

正當我以為這次面談又會在這裡畫下句點．男人說道：「我在想，若是我們打得是一場時間之戰，當未來向過去宣戰，是什麼會在這場戰役裡被捨去。」

是的。這正是我要說的，這是個關於時間之戰，以及它的戰廢品的故事。同時也將映證一段美麗的友誼，以及其中一方該如何用盡一生釋懷。

但在說故事前，我必須提醒，男人只跟我提了事件的大概，僅僅用鉛筆淡淡地勾勒輪廓．就算我再怎麼思索，也無法參透那個紊亂的人物關係和時間軸，以及那些科幻小說裡會出現的名詞，這些難解或者無法解釋的，無妨將其視為隱喻，或者人生中那些無法解答的事物。

在此，我也將擦去那些能夠被辨識的細節，從地名到人名都經過適度的編修。

好了，故事要開始了。

∞

故事發生在那個總是飄著雨的城市，行人的肩側總會滲著薄霧般的涼意，當時布萊爾剛開始他的第二任任期，911事件還沒發生，強權們仍迎著自滿與榮耀，沒留意陰影已經在腳下。就假想那發生在伯恩茅斯的花園社區，十二歲的少年克里斯跟著母親回到老家過暑假，這年的夏天就像攏著雲層的天際，時常見不得日光。

「他要進去了。」克里斯趴在窗戶前盯著鄰居納森先生整理花圃，他把話筒扯離座機，電話線的另一頭是他的好友湯姆，克里斯把身子藏在窗臺的遮蔽，將納森的一舉一動轉述給遠方的友人。

納森是在去年聖誕節前後搬來的，年約七十多歲，操著美國口音，附近幾位愛嚼舌根的老太太老是說這納森不大對勁，有人說他打過越戰，殺了太多人，整個人神秘兮兮，不怎麼和人互動。也有人說他的家裡除了簡單的家居外，什麼擺設也沒有，就像是個準備隨時打包的通緝犯。納森在外又是一副出手闊綽的模樣，這自然又衍生第三種說法，納森是因為在拉斯維加斯框了賭場一大筆錢，才來英國避險。

當謠言四處流竄，社區裡的孩子們也玩起了偵探遊戲，時不時會有人跟在他的後頭繞，對於此，當事人納森似乎有些見怪不怪，他一向由著這些孩子，克里斯也自詡為少年偵探團的其中一員。

克里斯在這個暑假跟著母親安搬回老家，以往他都會期待在伯恩茅斯渡過暑假，但這一次不一樣，假期結束後安不打算回到倫敦，這使得克里斯有意無意地挑起這個城市的毛病，從天氣到交通，總有讓他不滿的地方。

以往暑假，克里斯總會和年齡相仿的湯姆一起看《蝙蝠俠新冒險》DVD，很偶爾才跟著湯姆參加足球賽，相較於湯姆的外向，克里斯顯得有些安靜早熟，湯姆的母親和安是童年時代的手帕交，克里斯總是懷疑是否湯姆是在母親的央求下，才陪著自己四處胡鬧。

由於克里斯家與納森家相鄰，他倆的遊戲內容也不脫於觀察納森的一切舉止，又或者尾隨納森的散步路線。

這兩周兩人的活動有些變化，在看了BBC的NASA航海家紀錄片後，兩人決定也在克里斯家的庭院埋下時空膠囊，不過距離計畫已經過了一周，克里斯和湯姆遲遲無法決定要在時空膠囊裡放些什麼，於是他倆又再度回到慣常打發時間的方式——觀察納森的一舉一動。

「我敢打賭他一定打過二戰，拿不準還參與過諾曼地登陸。」克里斯手指轉著電話線，緊盯著窗外，納森正忙著移植羽扇豆，他單膝跪地，蒼老的身影倒映在玻璃上。

電話另一頭的湯姆則是冷哼一聲，「我覺得他就只是個退休老頭而已。」

「來打賭。」

「賭什麼？」

「你那套《蝙蝠俠新冒險》DVD。」

「那你的賭注是什麼？」

「你贏了，我就把我的噴火式戰鬥機模型給你。」

「一言為定。」湯姆這麼說。

「我先到花園裡挖個洞來埋時空膠囊，就近觀察，你也想一下明天要帶什麼放進來。」

「是的，長官。」湯姆回答，克里斯隨後掛上電話。

克里斯從沙發上跳了下來，一溜煙地從廚房的後門跑到後院，他腳步急促，一不小心被後門鬆動的石磚給絆了一下，差一點撞上後門。他來到花園，從倉庫裡翻出祖父生前慣用的那把鏟子，拖著鐵鏟咚咚咚地走到花圃邊，他選了一處看得見納森的草皮，也沒管事後會不會被責罵，揚起鏟子便往草皮鏟去。克里斯用餘光打量著栽植羽扇豆的納森，有一搭沒一搭地把泥土給刨上來。

克里斯這樣挖挖停停老半天，直到「鏘」得一聲，鏟子敲到一個金屬盒。克里斯旋即蹲下，用手撥開金屬盒上層的塵土，那是個長約莫八英吋、寬五英吋、高四英吋的鐵盒。鐵盒邊緣的烤漆因為鏽蝕而斑駁，克里斯費了點勁才用指甲推開鐵盒的上蓋，裡頭放著一本用塑膠夾鏈袋裝好的筆記本。

克里斯用他那指甲縫塞滿泥土的雙手把筆記本打開，扉頁寫著：給克里斯，你未來的朋友。

在那個美好的七月早晨，陽光將草皮上的露珠添上金光的時刻，克里斯起了一身雞皮疙瘩，他翻開筆記本的第一頁，上頭用藍色的鋼珠筆寫上：別難過，湯姆得了流行性感冒，他明天沒辦法跟你一起埋時空膠囊。

克里斯讀到這裡，整個人愣了好幾拍，手裡的筆記本掉落在草坪，發出「啪」得一聲。

那時克里斯還不知道，他挖出的筆記本，確實是一本歲月之書，鑑古知來，算計了他的一切作為與不作為。筆記本裡的訊息將把他引向鄰居納森先生，那個搬到這裡來的美國人。

∞

當男人說到克里斯挖出的筆記本是本通曉未來的歲月之書時，臉上浮出一抹微笑，帶了些狡詐。男人猜到我預期他會講個關於他的成長或者創傷的經驗談，卻故意不往這個方向走去，這使得我不由得重新思考男人言說的目的，「你沒有說過這是個科幻故事？」

「你還是可以把他當做紀實文學來聽。」男人這麼說。

「哪一部分？」

「所有部分。」

「那我該如何理解湯姆挖到的時空膠囊。」

「就當作是來自未來的訊息，一封友善的提醒信。」

「就像〈別閉眼〉那樣？」

「什麼？」

「我是指《神秘博士》的〈別閉眼〉，這一集的單元劇裡，主角也收到了未來的訊息，那甚至是他留給自己的提醒。」

「差不多就這個意思。」男人點點頭，他的手指輕輕地在鼻尖點了兩下，思索著我提到的電視劇劇情。

「所以湯姆真的會因為重病而缺席。」

「是的。」

「那克里斯會怎麼做？」

「克里斯讀到訊息後，先是打電話給湯姆，問他是否一切都好，那時的湯姆當然還好。克里斯自然沒放在心上，直到隔天湯姆的母親打電話來，說湯姆在半夜發了高燒，恐怕沒辦法到克里斯家玩。」

「那克里斯有什麼反應？」我忍不住追問。

「他就是個孩子，還在做夢的年紀，當然會把這些當一回事，接著他翻開筆記本後面，重新應對他昨天讀到，卻沒當一回事的提醒。」

「裡面寫了些什麼？」

「要他去納森的家裡，納森要不行了。」

「筆記上面有寫任何時間嗎？」

「沒有，就是簡單的文字訊息。」

「未來的朋友怎麼會那麼剛好算到這一切，剛好那個時點克里斯會讀到關鍵訊息。」

「這只是看待世界的方法不同而已。」

我思考著男人的這句話，想著《奇異博士》裡那個過去與未來交互影響的世界觀，來自過去的提問，要在某個特定的時點才能對上解答，「但這就是個科幻設定。」

我補充了這麼一句，期待男人能多透漏一些自己，不過眼前的男人是那種把自己藏在隱喻的類型，我接下來要做的是遊走於虛構文類裡的符碼，在那些經過變造或改寫的情節與角色中，找到男人隱藏的真義。

於是我做了個請的手勢，請男人繼續他的故事，並告訴他：「但不可否認，科幻小說裡也會反映現實。」

∞

納森以為就是這一次，他會倒臥在廚房裡，心跳漸緩，最後倒成一條橫線，靜靜無聲。關於瀕死體驗，在他的生命中有過數次這樣的時刻，在那個時候，五感只會剩下聽覺，好比火車行經鐵道的磨擦，又好比是現在，廚房水龍頭凝結的水珠，咚地一聲墜落在洗碗槽裡，聽覺往往是人留在人世間的最後一步。

但在孤獨而蒼白的最後時刻，有什麼喧囂起來，納森聽見腳步聲，以及男孩的哭喊。

「尼爾⋯⋯」納森以為自己看到他。

納森試圖坐起身來，想要拍拍男孩的肩膀，告訴他自己一切都好。

他的一切感知都沉入過往的深井，吊桶打上的是蕩漾的回憶，那舊時模糊的事物也在時間的沉澱下變得透徹。他的記憶回到了近十年前的一次逆行，他想給尼爾一個意外驚喜，在尼爾家附近假裝巧遇，他以為尼爾會高興的，會在驚呼中給他一個大大的擁抱。

出乎他意料的，尼爾只是靜靜地佇立在街頭，他眉頭深鎖，深深地嘆一口氣說道：「你再這樣逆行，總有一天會到一個沒有人認識你的地方，孤獨的死在街頭。」

「我以為你會高興的。」

「對不起……」尼爾鬆開繫在脖子上的絲巾，他深深地喘了幾口氣，「我只是沒辦法接受你一聲不響地消失，然後出現。」

原來尼爾一直以來都在擔心這個，他想起上一次見到尼爾時，尼爾那帶了點補償式的討好，尼爾在未來一直把自己的擔憂給藏得很好，未來的尼爾試著假裝這一切從未發生過，也不去糾結。

「某種程度來看，這也在我的職涯規劃中。」

「孤獨死？」

「老死。」

然而在此刻，在納森迎來他所預期的終局時，男孩的小手緊緊握住他，男孩的掌心是如此炙熱，那生命的熱度讓一腳踏入墳墓的他，幾乎是要掉下淚來。

尼爾多慮了，他想。

∞

時針剛碰觸到十這個數字，克里斯從庭院拿了一盆百里香，捧著花盆搭上公車，百里香的小葉蔓生出來，隨著公車行進輕輕地在他的手臂搔啊搔。納森住在醫院頂樓的單人套房，當護理師聽到克里斯要來探望納森先，他一臉遺憾地要克里斯做好準備，雖然納森不過七十來歲，卻意外老態，加上舊傷，沒有樂觀的空間。

護理師也誇讚克里斯的好心，願意在納森生命的終局陪陪他，現在納森已經恢復意識，應該在用早餐。

克里斯捧著盆栽，走進電梯，按了頂樓的按鈕，當他走進納森的病房，納森正坐挺身子看著ITV重播影集《故園風雨後》。

「他們說是你救了我。」納森在克里斯進到病房時，這樣開口，「謝謝你，克里斯。」

克里斯抓抓頭髮，耳尖紅了起來，他連忙把盆栽擱在窗邊說：「這給你。」

「百里香（Thyme），對我這個年紀的人來說，這是非常貼心的禮物。」

克里斯握緊雙手，身體向左右搖擺，對於納森的說法有些無所適從。

「吃過早餐了嗎？」

克里斯搖頭，納森面露微笑，從床頭櫃的抽屜拿出一本活頁夾，「高級病房的一點福利，我們可以點個東西來吃，有想吃什麼嗎？」

克里斯隨便點了三明治，一時間愣在一旁，不知道下一步該如何。

「請坐。」

納森往病床邊的椅子一指，這一老一少便盯著電視發愣。克里斯曾經和父親一起看過這齣電視劇，但當時他並沒有太仔細，多是聽母親和父親聊那個年代的風土，或者討論台詞中的隱喻，這還是他第一次好好地進入劇情中，當電視劇裡的角色說到：「要理解所有，就必須釋懷。」

克里斯忍不住坐挺身子問道：「我不懂，如果你放下了，又怎麼理解？」

納森將手掌撐在下巴上，輕輕摳了幾下下唇，「這可能跟換位思考有些關係，在釋懷前我們必須從其他的角度看待這件事，那時才有可能真正理解某件事。」

克里斯嘟起嘴，扭著頭思考納森的回答，最後他決定依照納森的詮釋理解，用主角的角度看待問題，「這部電視劇在主角在做什麼啊？」

「他是個軍人，在二戰時意外回到他朋友的老家，並開始回憶自己與故人的過往。」

「他們都說你是個軍人，打過二戰。」

「誰？」

「傑佛遜太太和安德森小姐，他們說你走起路來就像個軍人，和他們的丈夫有著一樣的眼神。」

納森輕輕地笑出聲，有些嚴峻的面容瞬間亮了起來，克里斯突然覺得這位老先生可能沒有自己想像的那樣難相處。

「我從過軍，很可惜地沒有打過二戰。」

克里斯仰過頭，一臉惋惜的模樣，納森見狀忍不住追問：「怎麼了嗎？」

「我最近和湯姆打賭，我賭你打過二戰。」

「賭注是什麼？」

「我的噴火式戰鬥機模型。」

「這真的是架好飛機，我想……我也許能夠幫我的救命恩人一點小忙。」納森先生露出他的一口白牙，「我會跟湯姆說我打過二戰。」

克里斯從椅子上跳起來，高喊：「真的嗎？」

納森微笑。

「但你沒有參戰，我們要怎麼瞞過湯姆。」

「我會需要軍事史專家的一點小忙。」納森說到「軍事史專家」時，指向克里斯，克里斯一臉受寵若驚，他立刻向前，抓著病床床沿。

「你是美國人對吧？怎麼會來到這裡？」

納森的眼神飄向電視，「跟電視劇的主角一樣，我有個朋友住在附近，我以前在這裡住過好一陣，也算是舊地重遊。」

「他打過二戰嗎？」

「他那時還沒出生。」

克里斯點頭，「他會來探病嗎？」

「恐怕不會。」

「你們吵架了嗎？」

「沒有。」

「他知道你住院了嗎？」

「他在我聯絡不上的地方。」

「喔。」克里斯瞬間明白納森話裡的意思，他輕輕掐了自己，懲罰自己問得太多。

克里斯望著窗台的百里香，以及芳草在牆面上的陰影，「那我來找你好了。」

克里斯這樣說。

「從今天開始，我們就是朋友了。」克里斯對納森伸出手。

∞

隔天一早，克里斯在書報攤前遇到傑佛遜太太，見克里斯上捧著花束，她扯著嗓門大喊：「克里斯，別老是往醫院跑，你應該交些朋友，別讓安擔心了！」

克里斯沒有回話，他不知道為什麼這裡的人都要他找同齡的玩伴，以前他和湯姆鬼混時都沒人在意，反倒是他去找個美國退伍老兵談天，整個街坊都有意見了。他連忙奔上公車，在傑佛遜太太看不到的地方做了個鬼臉。

克里斯到病房時，納森正在讀書，戴上粗框眼鏡的納森看起來就像個精明的會計師似的。

「你在讀什麼啊？」

「就是本小說。」

「故事在說些什麼啊？」

「故事發生在中國，一個中國老兵在離開自己的國家參與戰爭後，意外被俘虜，被俘的過程他受盡折磨，他忍受這一切就想著不能背叛國家，然而當他回到家鄉，卻發現沒有人歡迎他，他成了戰廢品。」

克里斯盯著納森不發一語，他想到納森的軍旅生活，一時間不知道如開口才好，他敏銳地感受到虛構與現實之間的連結，那近乎隱喻一般的表裡。

「納森先生⋯⋯我是不是不應該跟你聊戰爭。」克里斯怯生生地問。

納森的視線從書本移往克里斯，他頓了一拍，接著意會克里斯把讀物內容當作是委婉的拒絕，「我很樂意你跟我聊歷史，這本書是我的一個朋友的，我請看護幫我帶些東西過來時，他順手從桌上一起帶來的。」

「我可以看嗎？」

「這本書對你而言還有些太早。」

納森忽然想到傑佛遜太太的話，「我年紀已經夠大可以和你交朋友了。」

「交朋友還需要年齡限制嗎？」

克里斯思索一會兒，搖了搖頭，接著說：「你都不想問為什麼我不去和朋友玩嗎？」

「像是大家好奇我為什麼不跟其他人來往嗎？」納森回答，這答案讓克里斯笑出聲。

「畢竟你和我一樣都是異鄉人。」

「哇！」納森驚呼一聲，「就你這個年紀來說，知道這個詞確實不太尋常。」

「這是我爸爸告訴我的，他以前在牛津教書，是媽媽的同事。」克里斯玩弄自己的手指，思索著該如何說明這個情況，「但他兩年前失蹤了，什麼都沒有帶走，什麼都沒有說。」

納森在家附近的商店曾經聽過鄰居談過，說在牛津任教的安在丈夫失蹤兩年後，賣了在倫敦的公寓，打算離開傷心地，回到伯恩茅斯任教。

「我媽答應過我會一起等他，但她現在把我帶到這裡……」克里斯的眼眶氤氳著水氣，「我爸知道要來哪裡找我們嗎？」

「嘿。」納森輕輕地喚了克里斯，克里斯的境遇似乎鉤起了他的往日，納森拍了拍克里斯的肩頭：「這裡是你母親的老家，你父親會知道去哪裡找你們的。」

納森從床頭抽出幾張面紙，卻沒有立即遞給克里斯，他知道哭泣是一種宣洩，這遠遠比起埋藏在心裡要好得多。

「因為我的工作，我也沒有辦法和家人透漏太多，他氣過我一聲不響地離開，但很多時候，是我太過懦弱，不知道怎麼說再見。」

「你應該說的。」

「我現在也有點後悔。」納森這麼回答，面紙在他手中被捏成一團。

「那你的家人呢？他現在還好嗎？」

「他在很遙遠的地方。」

「他們知道你生病了嗎？」

納森搖搖頭，他沒正面回答，反倒是更正了克里斯的說法，「我只是太老了。」

「他們會來見你嗎？」

「恐怕不會。」

「他們愛你嗎？」

納森點頭。

「那為什麼他們不來看你？」

「他們沒有辦法。」納森的大手輕輕地撫過克里斯的金髮，「很多時候，我們都沒有選擇。」

∞

在醫師例行性的巡診中，克里斯窩在病房裡的角落，看著醫生將聽診器貼在納森先生的胸膛，他注意到納森的側腹與肩膀有好幾道猙獰的傷痕。增生的結締組織在納森的身上織出一張張網，就像是把巴黎市街圖烙印在肉體。克里斯聽著醫生說明各項生理數據，他雙手交錯，在診療結束後，納森把睡衣套了回去，「很嚴重嗎？」

「都已經過去了。」

克里斯頷首，「你是怎麼受傷的？」

納森先生思索一陣回答：「我是被來自逆行的子彈擊中的。」

「逆行？」

「來自未來的子彈，它已經注定擊發，並且會穿透你。」

「少唬我了。」克里斯笑了出來，「但這很有意思。好吧……那被逆行的子彈打中，會很嚴重嗎？」

「比起被一般子彈打中還嚴重一點。」

「為什麼？」

「因為注定如此，而且無從改變。」

「這聽起來是心理問題。」克里斯說。

「你說得對。」

納森沒有否認，他餘生面對的所有，幾乎都是心理問題。納森並沒有和克里斯交代自己是怎麼受傷的，他講的比較多的是療傷，那經常發生在開往過去的慢船，以及在現在與往日間的漂流。

至於那些傷疤，像蛛網般在納森側腹猙獰的傷痕，要說到納森的戰友尼爾上。

「尼爾？」當男人提到「尼爾」個名字，我愣了一下。這是男人的名字，但算算時間軸，故事裡的納森在千囍年初約莫七十上下，男人故事裡的尼爾作為納森的戰友，現在算起來恐怕也八十好幾，這若非巧合，就是男人的投射。

我一向不相信故事中存在巧合，故事的設定都有其用意。

尼爾跟我說了個在坦尚尼亞的時間鉗形作戰，鉗形作戰，並非空間上的，而是基於時間。尼爾花了一堆時間解釋逆行的概念，大體上就是把時間當作一條河流，而逆行的人是往過去的上流泅泳，那個世界裡冷熱顛倒，也不克服最大靜摩擦力，尼爾說這就好比世界從未打算要挽留你。

「總之小說裡的世界觀是人可以逆行，在時間上持續向過去回溯，武器也是。」

「可以這樣理解。」尼爾點點頭，似乎對我的理解力感到滿意。

「是說我有點好奇⋯⋯」在尼爾說明逆行世界裡的各種運作模式後，我突然好奇，「那逆行的人被子彈打到會怎樣？」

「視觀測的位置而定。」

「就傷者的角度來看呢？」

「傷口會先出現，而在你中彈的那個時點，身體會出現彈痕，接著子彈會彈回彈夾。」

「這好難想像。」

「不要被打到就好。」

「這能決定嗎？」

「不能。」尼爾笑了出來，接著他告訴我這則故事裡的插曲，是某個白痴單槍匹馬衝入埋伏，試著替小隊引開埋伏，接著被兩顆逆行子彈穿透肩胛骨與腹部，花了數個月逆行治療。

∞

納森在船體的搖晃中醒來，在他昏迷的時候，人已經被搬到逆行的渡船上。遮廉拉得緊，唯有病床後的夜燈亮著，讓人分不清時間。尼爾趴在他的病床邊，上身倚在床墊旁，頭枕在右手上打盹。納森伸出手指，撫上尼爾的髮漩。

「好一點嗎？」尼爾抬起頭，上身仍舊趴在病床上，眼神揚起，整雙眸子在昏黃的光線下晶亮亮的。

納森點頭，他啞著聲音說：「多久了。」

尼爾聽他聲音啞得可憐，坐起身來替他斟了杯水，「七天又四個小時。」

「比我想像得少一點。」那森活動一下筋骨，「嘶」得一聲後說：「也比我預料得好一點。」

「你從來沒有受過種麼重的傷。」

「很高興聽到你這樣說。」納森語帶雙關，納森長年與這個世界逆行，尼爾的過去是他的未來，他以為尼爾會喜歡他的小玩笑，見尼爾沒對他的幽默有所表示，納森不由得癟了癟嘴。

「你不應該瞞著我去當誘餌的。」

「無知能保你周全。」

「但不能作為你受傷的理由。」尼爾說道，他握住納森的手，將臉頰貼上納森的掌心，「你的手還是好冷。」

「你會懂的。」納森告訴尼爾，尼爾咬著下唇說：「我很難想像現在有著另一組我們正準備出動，而你不打算提醒他們，時間鉗形攻勢本來就是包含未來的觀測位置。」

「但我們不只是觀測，我們還參與，該發生的就會⋯⋯」

「這句話我聽了太多次，我一向認為這只是狡辯，是自我安慰。」

納森點頭，沒打算反駁。

「你看過我的資料，知道我為什麼從軍。」尼爾說到這時，長長的手指玩弄著床單的邊角，「我最好的朋友在我眼前出了事，從那時起，我告訴自己不能袖手旁觀。」

納森握著尼爾的手，他憶起青年蹲在朋友家的庭院裡，把頭埋進膝蓋裡的神情，青年一路懷抱著理想前進，也這樣走到終點，「我知道你沒有。」

「在我知道我們能遁入過去，你知道我想的是什麼嗎？」尼爾直盯著納森，淺藍的瞳色裡像是清晨時分薄霧籠罩的海港，等待船隻入港，卻又捉摸不清，「我想要在他家埋個逆行時空膠囊，我想提醒他這一切。」

納森抬起頭，他直勾勾地看向尼爾的眼眸，臉色帶了冷峻，「我以為艾佛斯教過你標準行動準則。」

「就只是想。」尼爾頓了一下，他說：「我也用天能裡那套邏輯想過，如果該發生的就會發生，是否我選擇了不作為。」

納森搖頭。

「怎麼，你就沒想過自己如果做了不同選擇，會有什麼改變嗎？」尼爾問道。

「如果有，那也是平行世界裡的我。」

「在那個平行世界裡，我的朋友會好好活著，我也不會拯救世界；但你還是你，也會像這樣躺在這裡⋯⋯」

「我相信沒有你的世界，我早就死了。」

「至少在這個世界裡，我不會讓它發生的。」尼爾握住納森的手。

「尼爾⋯⋯」納森伸出另一隻手，覆蓋尼爾握住他的手，「無論如何，人終將一死。」

「我知道。」尼爾眨了眨眼，睫毛在下眼瞼留下陰翳，「人是會死，但這和人怎麼死還是有區別的。」

「但我們無法改變。」

「你認為這是命運？」尼爾沒有注意到自己的聲音拔高了好幾階。

「這是現實。真要說的話，我比較喜歡稱他為信念，那是支撐我走到這裡的原因。」

他撥了撥尼爾的瀏海，對著他光潔的額頭，輕輕一吻。

∞

接連好幾天，克里斯趁著湯姆休養，他和納森模擬了一個萬無一失的軍旅背景，大體上其實就參考電影《搶救雷恩大兵》的設定，他們假想納森服務於第29步兵師，歷經慘烈的歐洲戰事後回到美國。他們把自己放在遠方的故事裡，以及人生的另一種可能，藉此遠離當下。

就算有納森陪伴，克里斯仍舊等不及要讓湯姆看那個來自未來的時空膠囊，以及把介紹湯姆他的新朋友。

他們約好，在醫生允許湯姆外出後，他們直接在醫院碰頭。然而當克里斯以為一切準備就緒，時間又給了他新的變數。

不似湯姆日漸好轉，已經有辦法和克里斯通電話，納森的狀況越來越差，就算克里斯走到納森面前，納森也不一定能回應。納森睡著的時候，比醒來得多。醒著的時候，也不一定清醒。有些時候，當納森剛睡醒，他會用那雙惺忪卻溫柔的眼睛，卻把克里斯喚作「尼爾」，納森會問他，還記不記得他們第一次看到倫敦塔的烏鴉是如何逆行飛翔，他會對著克里斯說，自己很想他。

克里斯知道，納森先生喊的尼爾，是納森從未明講的家人。

更有些的時候，當克里斯抵達納森的病房，會發現病房的門緊閉，護理師戶要他讓納森先生好好休息。

病房內的百里香長得翠綠茂盛，納森卻時日無多。

「我把後門的石磚修好了。」

某日，當克里斯如往常一般，等著納森醒轉時，納森發出囈語般的呢喃。

克里斯轉向納森，看著老先生半夢半醒的倦容說：「那塊石磚從我出生前就鬆動……」克里斯話說到一半，他突然意識到不對，「納森先生，你到過我家嗎？」

納森眨了眨眼，他盯著日光燈管發楞，好不容易清醒過來，「喔……克里斯，瞧我又搞錯了。」

「你還好嗎？要找醫生嗎？」

納森搖頭，他望向克里斯，語氣坦然而溫柔，他說：「我想時候快到了。」

克里斯知道納森指的是什麼，他早在第一天探望納森時就知道這件事，只是他那時沒有挑起這句話的重量，克里斯的眼淚止不住地淌落，納森將他攬進懷裡說道：「嘿……我知道這會難過的，但我們至少有機會道別。」

「時間會治癒一切的。」納森這麼說。

克里斯望著窗台上的百里香，他希望此時此刻，還能有多一點的時間。

∞

約莫在一五年，尼爾和他回到倫敦長住，那時他順口提到一句，自己想要看看尼爾長大的地方，尼爾笑得曖昧，一臉你以後就會明白的模樣。他沒回話，坐在副駕，輕輕抬了下巴，說走就走。正值五月，春光明媚，他們把車隨意停在路旁，一同在梧桐樹下漫步，梧桐結起像是針插般的小花。尼爾穿了件亞麻外套，繫上絲巾，他則是穿起夏裝，像是兩個季度的人。

「你以前是個怎樣的孩子？」

「現在是要我做員工自我評量嗎？」

他「喔」的一聲，挑了眉，「不然現在來做員工考核也行。」

「一到十分，你會給我的演技幾分？」

「我們應該先試試，假裝你現在和我是陌生人，我是你的目標，而你要跟我搭話，突破我的心防。」

尼爾眨眨眼，思考一陣，「嘿，我叫尼爾……有人說過你的眼睛很好看嗎？」尼爾說完後，自己忍不住笑出聲。

「糟透了，但衝著你的那句讚美，我可以給你三分。」

「早知道我就讚美你身材很好。」

「沒用的，要你裝作不認識我，光你那個眼神就扣分扣到零了。」

「我沒辦法裝作不認識你。」

「你可以的，就試著裝傻看看。」納森輕輕地拍了一下尼爾的肩頭，望著青年燦爛的笑容說：「但在那之前，你要告訴我你的故事。」

尼爾帶著納森走在他從小長大的街區，告訴納森他在這裡生長的一切，從他平常到學校的路線，以及跟著朋友在水石書店夜排《哈利波特》，卻被飛車經過的少年爆了雷，他和朋友氣到拾起人行道的石子，往少年的車窗丟去。

「從那個時候起，我就痛恨那些提前告訴我結局的人。」

「提醒我，我『以後』會小心一點。」

「別擔心，你從來就沒有透漏太多，我甚至覺得你有一點過度小心。」

「無知是我們的優勢。」納森再次提了天能裡的那句老話。

「但現在無知的人只有我。」尼爾這麼說，納森雙手一攤，看著尼爾回答：「往好處想，以後無知的人會變成我。」

「希望那個時候我人夠友善。」

「不好說，我怕等一下你就把那邊的石頭撿起來砸我。」

「你們當中誰沒有罪，誰就先拿石頭砸他。」

「你犯過嗎？」

「很高興你用的是問句，如果你現在用的是否定句，我恐怕就得用石頭丟你了。」

「時間鉗形爆雷。」納森這樣總結。

尼爾聽到這個名詞，差點笑彎了腰，他擦了擦眼淚說：「這我應該告訴艾佛斯的。」

兩人一路就這麼嘻嘻哈哈，毫無目的地亂走，他跟著尼爾的腳步穿過一棵棵梧桐，兩人一同停在在一間空屋前，尼爾告訴他這間房子對他而言是意義重大。

兩周後，他帶著尼爾住進來，或者更精確一點來說，是尼爾帶著他參觀這間老宅的過去，那是他沒來的及參與的過往，尼爾會笑著說，自己和朋友會沿著二樓的排水管往下跑，以及那個種著香芹、鼠尾草、迷迭香以及百里香的庭院，在那裡尼爾以略帶壞念的口吻說：「我們以前在這裡埋了個時空膠囊，說是以後要一起打開。」

「打開了嗎？」

尼爾搖搖頭，納森想著這間出售的空屋，心裡大概也有底，尼爾的離開可能不會太過愉快。

「他沒來得及長到我們約定好的時候。」尼爾以一種旁觀者的敘述語氣說道，似乎是想把自己抽離那一個，卻發現這樣只是徒勞，「我們那時一起散步，有個貨車駕駛疲勞駕駛……」

尼爾深呼吸一口氣，接著說：「我想就是從那一刻起，我就陷入某種偏執，希望自己能阻止所有發生在眼前的惡害，也認為自己可以。說實話，我不太能理解該發生就會發生這樣的事。」

納森點點頭，尼爾就像以前的他，希望能拯救所有人，不願妥協，也以為自己能行。

這裡的尼爾是這個模樣，就像曾經的他，在史托克斯的尼爾告訴他，他已經走到一半，卻告訴他要花了這麼多年來走剩下那一半。這條路上的尼爾和終點的尼爾有著迥然不同的面貌，納森突然意識到現在的尼爾可能更接近那個還在半路上的自己，至於現在的他就好似站在終點的尼爾。

在交錯的時間線裡，他們很難知道對方為何如此，這也好比尼爾經常掛著的銅錢。那只同心圓的銅錢，暗示著因果相疊，環環相扣的迴圈，但將銅錢繫在身上的，卻是紅線，也只能是線。這就好比人類這種線性的時間動物，在面對因果相生時，只能重疊一處，永遠只能窺見一段。

「你陪我把它挖出來吧！」

尼爾告訴他，他們一起到倉庫找出鏟子，他看著尼爾握著那把繡蝕的鐵鏟，鏟去累積的過往，「他死後，我把他準備好的時空膠囊埋進這裡。」

當時的尼爾並沒有把時空膠囊埋得太深，他們大概只用了八分鐘，就撥開鐵盒上的那一層土。尼爾打開鐵盒，撥開包覆的塑膠套，拿出朋友留下的遺物，那是一份筆記，裡頭充滿他熟悉的字跡。

尼爾沒細看．卻把頭塞進膝蓋裡。

「他寫了什麼。」

「沒什麼。」尼爾回答，他站起身來，卻走得踉蹌。

∞

「筆記裡寫了什麼？」聽到尼爾說到這裡時，我也忍不住問，「跟未來信有關嗎？」

「都是過去的信。」

「我不懂。」

「我也是。」尼爾說，像是安慰。

∞

故事差不多也到了尾聲。

在某個明亮的七月天，那天也是湯姆被允許外出的日子，克里斯一早就拉著湯姆跑到醫院，他要帶湯姆去見納森先生。他要納森先生告訴他們那個海鳥會倒著飛的世界，他和湯姆約在醫院大廳碰頭，隨後拉著戴上口罩的湯姆，一路直奔到頂樓的單人病房。

當他們一走出電梯，發現納森的病房門是開著的，穿著白袍的護理師將儀器推入病房，忙進忙出的。克里斯在病房外聽見蜂鳴般的滴滴聲，響得急促。

納森先生要走了，他知道這次凶多吉少。克里斯甩開握住他的上臂的湯姆，往病房奔去，納森先生躺在病床上，已經看不到他那雙晶亮的眼眸。

「是時候跟他說再見了。」護理師留意倒克里斯的現身，把他領到納森眼前。

納森的呼吸逐漸平緩。

這已經夠了。納森這麼想。

至少他還已經和克里斯好好道別，放下這件事無法言傳，但至少他們有時間來減少遺憾。

在生命的最後，在他嚥下最後一口氣前，納森躺在病床，意識到又有人進入病房。

納森在時間駐足的最後瞬間，順著那一聲對克里斯的呼喚，他看到了尼爾。

男孩是克里斯沒來得及向他介紹的朋友，男孩拄著拐杖來到克里斯身後，納森的嘴角上揚，他沒有想到會在這個時候再次見到故人。

這讓多少讓他安了點心，他知道克里斯有個很棒的朋友，和他一樣，他知道克里斯在面對失去後，會有個好朋友陪著他渡過。

納森，或者說不管他叫什麼名字的這個男人，在臨終前明白這一切。包含克里斯的出現和陪伴，以及故人的現身，都有跡可循。

一切該發生的，都是尼爾希望發生的。

尼爾希望他老有所依。

∞

尼爾說完了故事，撥了下頭髮，他坐在沙發上，翹起腳，似乎等著我回饋。

「這是個科幻故事對吧？」

尼爾點頭。

我掃過筆記上提到的人名與關鍵字，重新整理克里斯、納森、湯姆以及尼爾的關係，同時替逆行與標準行動準則加上底線。

「我大概整理一下，故事裡的尼爾就是湯姆對吧？也是克里斯那個未來的朋友。」

尼爾面露微笑，不打算回答。

「他因為朋友的死亡而從軍，在知道可以改變過去後，卻對朋友的死亡見死不救。」

「如果你這麼想的話。」

尼爾的眼神沒有絲毫的猶豫，或者懊悔，我有點抓不準這樣的坦然是基於什麼原因，「我的猜想，想會和那句『該發生的就會發生』不脫關係，或者可以稱之為宿命的結果。」

「現實。」尼爾搖頭，將額前的瀏海撥至腦後說：「現實就是，包含既定的作為與不作為。」

「不過就科幻小說的角度來看，也許你做了什麼，可以把你倒向另一個平行世界。」

「這我不否認。」尼爾這麼說。

我再度翻閱筆記本，喝了口水說：「我一向不喜歡在作品中糾結作者意圖，但這次我恐怕要這樣走一下。」

尼爾聽聞，做了個請的手勢。

「根本沒有尼爾這個人對吧？我是說老人的那個戰友，從頭到尾就只有你，也就是克里斯的同學。」

尼爾頭往右傾，表示願聞其詳。

「2001年到現在，差不多也是你這個年紀。另外我用了點刪去法，克里斯和納森在這個故事裡已經過去，湯姆就是你。是唯一知道一切，活著下來說故事的人。」

我告訴尼爾，「你不可能是老人的夥伴。」

尼爾咬著下唇想了一下，「對。這沒有道理。」

「在故事裡，你化身為尼爾，把克里斯的死歸咎在自己身上，卻又透過尼爾的這個身分，讓納森的結局圓滿一些，替自己的不作為找理由。」

尼爾替自己倒了杯水，水壺晃了一下，「這個推論很合理。」

「不過就算理解你在這個故事裡扮演的角色，也有個問題沒有解決。」

「我以為你已經要把這個故事拆到只剩骨架了。」尼爾笑著說。

「還有一個關鍵問題。」我搖搖頭，指向桌上那本書，那是這次面談的源頭，「那就是誰是『戰廢品』？」

「特別值得深究的，是『你』在這個故事裡的位置，如果你投射的對象是納森的戰友尼爾，童年的他在見證朋友過世，他想做的是從軍，他認為自己應該要拯救所有在他眼前逝去的生命，然而這是不可能的。當他意識到自己從未來傳來訊息，卻選擇見死不救，堅持他前行的信念和價值崩塌，他就不是那個以為自己能夠改變世界的存在，他成了戰廢品。」

尼爾搖搖頭，似乎不這麽認為，我也能預期到他這個反應，我接著分析：「但這個故事裡，也不是只有捨棄，老實說好了，當納森出現時，我還以為這個退休特務會是這場戰役裡被捨棄的對象。」

尼爾用他那雙濛著霧般的眼睛望著我。

「但納森沒有，納森如他所願地老死。」我這麼說，接著是我的結論：「回過頭來，我還是要告訴你，你必須放下，你的人生不是什麼科幻小說，你沒有辦法回到過去阻止意外發生⋯⋯你那個故事裡不是有一句？」

「該發生的就會發生。」

「對。該發生的就會發生，我希望你能接受這一點。」

「我會的。」尼爾這麼說。

「不過，我想多問一句，你打算怎麼安排尼爾的結局，我是說那個時間軸寫得比較亂的尼爾，他會成為戰廢品嗎？」

尼爾搖搖頭，「這個故事裡，尼爾很幸運，他的願望和世界的發展一致。不用太在乎尼爾會不會被捨棄，而是他捨棄了什麼。但在這點上，你沒有說錯，納森不是戰廢品，尼爾也不會是。」

「怎麼說？」

「在信念與愛之間他做了選擇，這能夠讓他接受他的未來，也賦予一切意義。」

「你是說？」

「他不覺得這是徒勞的。」

「就算未來因此付出生命？」

「就算付出生命。」

我在筆記本上寫下的「戰廢品」上，打上一個叉。

「也許有些不合時宜，但這讓我想起之前讀到的一句話『縱使是一個步向死亡的世界，仍有新的愛不斷萌芽。』」

「我很高興你這樣想。」尼爾伸出手來，我回握他溫暖的手，結束這次的面談。

「很有意思的故事。」在送尼爾離開診間，我如此說道。我們都得到各自的結論，但在他離開前，我仍舊忍不住問道，「按照你的說法，基於標準行動準則，我是否知道得太多了？」

尼爾回得巧妙，他輕聲地說：「不會太痛苦的。」

像是說笑似的。

他離開時留了一句「下次見」，卻沒有出現在下一次約診，也沒再來過診所。尼爾藏得很乾淨，在診所留的是假名．網路上沒留下一絲足跡，就像是個稱職的情報員。

往後幾個月，我時不時會想起他的這篇科幻小說，以及口中的那句「不會太痛苦」會是怎樣的形式。

不會太痛苦，本質上還是痛苦。

於是此刻，普羅高菲夫《羅密歐與茱麗葉》即將開演，蒙面劫匪舉著槍從演奏會走出簾幕，帶著低音鼓般的敲擊聲，匪徒用腳踩碎團員手中的低音大提琴．木板被劈碎的輕響伴隨著尖叫聲在演奏廳裡響起。

「不會太痛苦。」

尼爾的這句話再度浮現，隨同他的故事一同造訪。

此時此刻，被槍聲壓倒在絨椅上的我，因為這一句話得到些許的寬慰，我不知道會發生什麼，也不知道我是否將命喪於此，但我樂觀地相信，這不會太痛苦。

睡意襲來，將我的意識拉入眼瞼下的黑暗。

我期待自己能醒過來，若否。

我希望尼爾說的是真的，眼前即將上演一場不知名目的戰役，就算作為廢品，也不會太痛苦。

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> (1) 感謝和漾、KK和Athi，聽我聊了故事和討論POV。  
> (2)《戰廢品》發表於2004年，因此主角說這對克里斯有點太早，是實質上的太早。  
> (3) 『縱使是一個步向死亡的世界，仍有新的愛不斷萌芽。』引用自法蘭岑。  
> (4) 歲月之書是姜峯楠在〈你一生的故事〉中提到的概念，也在此致敬。


End file.
